


and in your arms (i’d like to stay )

by aryanaventi



Series: Blue Neighborhood [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryanaventi/pseuds/aryanaventi
Summary: because when i’m with him i am, thinking of you





	and in your arms (i’d like to stay )

011-81-9*-****-**** [4:08:32]

Tetsurou,

As you read to this message, I’m probably flying out the country for our marriage.

 

_Comparisons are easily done once you’ve had a taste of perfection._

 

I just want to say I’m sorry, for not being strong enough for the both of us, sorry for leaving. It was never my intention to hurt you I swear, I love you too much to do that but here I am on a flight, off to marry my husband, a man I’m going to marry… for my family.

 

_I guess second best is all I will know._

 

I’m sorry for lying Tetsu. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.

 

_The best and yes, I do regret how could’ve let myself to let you go._

 

I should have fought for you. But i was too afraid and insecure. I doubt that I would be the perfect partner for you, a lot of what ifs are running through my head as I type this message. I know I’ve caused you pain but I still regret walking away from you. You were my life. My world revolved around you. I know these coming years would be miserable but I couldn’t bring myself to pick up the phone and call you. Call you and ask you to run away with me.

 

_Now, the lesson is learned. I touched and I was burned._

 

This was not your fault Tetsu, this is all on me. I hope you can forget about me, and everything that is somehow related to me. Please?

Remember that I will always love you and only you Tetsurou _. My first love._

_\- T.K._

 

 

_After a few hours._

 

Kei woke up due to the sound of his ringtone going off. The phone is loud and it vibrates against the little nightstand next to the bed. With a groan of protest Kei reluctantly sits up, taking a moment to rub the sleep of his eyes before he slides the phone off the nightstand, answering it without bothering to check who the caller is.

“Hello?” Kei answers voice sounding rough and tired.

Nothing was heard through the line so Kei thought that the line was cut or it probably went dead. He was planning to go back to sleep when he heard his name being called.

“Kei.” Kei breath got caught up in his throat.

 _He knows that voice. N-no. That voice is the soundtrack of his life_. Kei’s cheeks became lined with tears before he even had a chance to reply.

“Kei, hey Moonshine it’s me.” Kuroo’s voice was groggy and tired.

Kei could only reply with soft sobs as he started shaking eyes blurry with tears.

“Hey baby, shush. Stop crying.” Even from miles away Kuroo’s voice still has that same calming effect.

“I’m sorry.” Kei blurted, unable to recognize his own voice. Torn and strained, as though he’d been crying for a long time.

A few minutes had passed with just Kei’s silent sobs was the only thing that could be heard.

“Open your hotel door Moonshine, let’s runaway.”

 

_Bust in the door, and take me away. No more mistakes. Because in your arms, I’d like to stay._

**Author's Note:**

> supposed to be angst, but tsukki and kuroo holds my heart so.


End file.
